


Pistachio Ice Cream

by extrastellar



Series: Hetalia Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Slash, at least somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Why does he even have to meet Lukas' boyfriend's family? He knows Mathias, that should be enough, right? Emil is just glad that the guy from his favourite ice cream parlour relates.





	Pistachio Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone and it's probably showing. But oh well.

Emil almost breaks the door of his favourite ice cream parlour when he slams it open. The bell almost falls off and the poor guy behind the counter jumps about five feet into the air.

"What the- oh, hi, it's you, Emil." The man smiles. "Take a seat and please don't break the door. My boss would kill me."

Emil wordlessly slides into one of the comfortable, cushioned seats. The door slowly swings shut again, the poor bell ringing quietly.

Lars, who works today's morning shift at the parlour, slides onto the opposite seat. There's no one else here that time of the day and the season for ice cream is almost over anyway, so the parlour is mostly empty. 

"Sooo", he drawls and props his chin up on his hand. "Are you gonna order something or just sit there brooding? What's got your panties in a twist, ven?"

Emil lets out a long, exasperated sigh. "I have to meet my brother's boyfriend and his family tonight."

"Heh, wait, you're actually telling me what's wrong?" Lars straightens up at once. "Okay, I'm ready. Meeting the boyfriend. And his family. So?"

"So... I don't want to."

"Aw, why?", Lars asks and ruffles his messy blond hair. "Your bro's happy with the guy, don't you wanna get to know him too?"

"I know him already though", Emil grumbles. "He went to our school. This is just families meeting each other, unnecessary and a pain."

"Oh, alright, that kind of sucks, I guess? My bro's bringing his partner over today, too", Lars says sympathetically. Then he grins. "But maybe the boyfriend has a hot younger sister-"

"Lars, I'm gay."

Lars' face strangely lights up at this. "Or a hot younger brother-"

"Yeah, right", Emil mutters and pulls out his phone. A message from Lukas had popped up, saying they'd drive to Mathias' place at 6pm. "I changed my mind about the ice cream. Got anything you'd recommend?"

Lars grins widely and for a second, Emil feels reminded of Mathias. "Yessir! It's a surprise, though! Coming right up!"

Emil blinks. "It's not an experiment of yours again, is it? I still haven't quite recovered from your caraway ice cream creation."

"I'm still working on improving that one, but no, it's not", the other man says with an easy laugh. "I don't think Mr Lovino's gonna let me serve experiments to a customer ever again, anyway. Wait up! You'll taste the best ice cream ever in just the blink of an eye!"

It takes longer than the blink of an eye for the sundae to arrive, but Emil wouldn't judge. What he would judge, however, is the sundae itself.

"It's green."

"Yu-p!", Lars says, putting emphasis on the 'p'. "Green ice!"

Emil suddenly gets a sinking feeling. "Is that sundae a pun concerning our nationalities?"

Lars' grin widens even further and his dual-coloured eyes sparkle with glee. "Exactly! Greenland, Iceland, green ice! Taste it, it's sooo good, Mr Lovino's own recipe."

Emil gives him one more suspicious look. The sundae looks good enough and if he gets food poisoning, oh well, at least he'd get around meeting Mathias' family.

"C'mon!", Lars whines and bounces on the balls of his feet. "Try it!"

"Calm down", Emil mutters, digs the spoon into the ice cream and brings it to his lips. A quick prayer to the gods later he's got a mouthful of green ice.

And it's surprisingly delicious.

His surprise must be visible on his face because Lars cheers. "Good?"

Emil can only nod. It's perfect. Fluffy, rich, the ideal temperature and taste. Feliciano's brother outdid himself again. It tastes like some sort of nut, but Emil can't exactly pinpoint which.

"Pistachio", Lars says as if he read his mind. "It's new in our offer! Is it good?"

"Very", Emil mumbles and shoves another spoon into his mouth. And it really tastes good. 

"Careful", the other man laughs. "Don't get brain freeze."

"I don't mind", Emil says around the ice cream in his mouth. He swallows and shoves the sundae over to Lars. "You try it too."

"Huh? Ah, thanks, but I'm working, so sneaking bits of the goods is a no-go", Lars says and visibly deflates in grief. Emil knows that Lars absolutely adores ice cream and iced coffee and slush ice and whatever as long as it is cold and sweet, so working in an ice cream parlour where he wasn't allowed to pinch a bit is pretty tough on him.

"I'm treating you. Here, now eat."

Lars smiles at him and Emil lowers his head to hide the pink dusting his cheeks. "You, Emil No-Surname, are a cutie."

"I'm not", Emil mumbles. "And my surname is Steilsson."

The Greenlander laughs. "Alright, Emil Steilsson. Thanks for the food!"

 

\--

 

"I still don't see why I have to come along, Lukas", Emil complains in the car when his brother parks the vehicle in front of Mathias' house. 

"Because of manners, bror", Lukas says quietly in his sing-song voice. "And because I told you to."

"Can I leave when the formalities are over?"

"We only have one car, Emil. Mor comes by train."

"You're gonna stay at Mathias' place anyway."

"True, but I do want to come home the morning after", Lukas says and opens the door of the car. "And I won't ask Mathias to drive me, before you ask. Now, come on, we're late already..."

Emil grumbles internally, but climbs out of the car and follows his half-brother to the front door. Lukas doesn't even have to ring the doorbell before the door is yanked open.

"Nor!~", Mathias squeals and tries to tackle-hug his boyfriend, but said boyfriend stretches out an arm and holds him, quite literally, at arm's length. "I was worried cause you were late~"

"Someone", Lukas pointedly glances at Emil, "was dilly-dallying." 

"Ice!", Mathias calls out and Emil barely dodges the Dane's hug. "It's been soooo long! Come on in, my bro and my parents are already inside!"

Emil follows his brother's boyfriend inside and grimaces when he hears them kiss while pulling off his shoes. Gah, he doesn't want to know about things like that, no, no. At least Lukas is not very prone to PDA and stops Mathias most of the time.

"Lil bro! Mor! Far!", Mathias shouts. "Nor and his bro are here!"

Emil, still fighting the knot of his shoelaces, only sees legs clad in jeans and feet in enormous polar bear slippers approaching.

"Hi, I'm Lars!"

Emil yanks so hard at the knot that the shoelace rips. His head snaps up and his eyes widen almost comically when he spots Lars from the ice cream parlour greeting his brother. Lars, wearing jeans, ridiculous polar bear slippers and a Greenpeace jumper. Lars in Mathias' house.

Lars turns to greet him, Emil is still crouched on the floor, and the Greenlander's jaw falls open.

"E-emil?", he stutters out. 

Emil coughs and finally manages to pull his shoes off before standing up. "Uh, hi. This is a surprise."

"Y-yeah", Lars stammers and groans. "Oh man. This is a bit awkward."

And Emil knows immediately that Lars is referring to his comment about the 'hot younger brother'.

"You know each other?", Lukas asks. "What a coincidence."

"Lars works at Lovino Vargas' ice cream parlour", Emil explains. "The one I go to very often."

"Ah. Now I see why."

Lars chokes and Emil blushes.

"Aww!", Mathias cries out and grasps at his chest. "Our baby brothers have fallen in love, Nor! With each other! How romantic!"

"...you're too loud. Calm down, Mathias", is Lukas' reply to that. "So. Dinner?"

"Yeah! Follow me, everyone!"

 

\--

 

Mathias' parents and Lukas' mother, who arrived a bit later due to her shift, get along well enough. Johan and Ida Densen are open-minded and friendly and have no problem conversing with the slightly timid Anna, and Lukas is almost smiling which means a lot. And Emil is happy for him, but he really wants to talk to Lars. 

Alone.

"Johan, dear, can you help me prepare the dessert?", Ida asks after hours of cheerful conversation. 

"Oh, let me help too", Anna offers at once and the two women disappear in the kitchen, followed by Johan.

"I'll get some air", Emil mutters and hopes that it's credible enough, he does have asthma after all. He throws Lars a look though and hopes that the ice cream fanatic will get the hint.

He does.

Once outside, he hears the door creak once more and someone else walks up to him.

"Hi", Lars says awkwardly.

"Hi", Emil replies.

There's a moment of silence, nothing is to be heard except for their breaths and the laughter from inside. Emil feels goosebumps creep up his arms.

"This is, uh, a bit confusing", Lars says eventually.

The Icelander shrugs. "A bit. I should have asked for your surname. It would have been obvious then - your Danish accent, the Danish words, your attitude and your grin. You and Mathias are eerily similar."

"I know, I know", Lars sighs. "I hear that often. Maaaan, you even told me that you would meet your future in-laws!" Emil chokes a bit at that. "And I told you that my bro would bring his boyfriend today too! God, I'm so dumb. But what about your surname? It's not Thomassen."

"Lukas is my half-brother, my dad is from Iceland, so I got his patronym", Emil explains with a soft sigh.

"Really, you guys still use that?" Lars' voice is excited and his eyes shine with curiosity. "Like, if you were a girl, your surname would have been..."

"Look, do we really want to discuss my surname?", Emil grumbles. "Isn't it awkward for you that I'm your brother's boyfriend's brother?"

"Uhm, no, not really?", Lars says and his face scrunches up cutely. "I'd still take you out on a date. If you want to follow my advice of dating the 'hot younger brother'."

Emil huffs, but his lips quirk up in a smile. "I'd like that."

Lars freezes and stumbles in front of Emil, green eyes wide and if this was a cartoon, he'd have sparkles all around him. "Wait, really?"

Emil turns away to hide the pink dusting his cheeks. "Lukas did have a point in my motives for coming to your parlour so often."

Lars' entire face lights up and it makes Emil's stomach tingle. "Aw yes. Yes!"

"I have one question, though."

"Shoot!"

"Your parents are from Denmark, not Greenland."

Lars grimaces. "I was actually born in Greenland and I went to college there, too. I am a Greenlander."

Emil hums and absentmindedly rubs his arms. "So... what's for dessert?"

A mischievous grin lights up Lars' face once more. "Ice cream."

And this time, Emil can't help but laugh and he doesn't miss the sound of awe that comes from Lars at the action. "Pistachio?"

Lars winks. "Maybe. Let's go find out."


End file.
